


Keeping It in the Room

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: originally published as a pair of poems in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 2 under the pseudonym Kelly Barker.





	Keeping It in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> originally published as a pair of poems in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 2 under the pseudonym Kelly Barker.

Jack:

She loves me. God help me, she loves me.  
I never thought she could.  
What could she see in a battered old soldier like me?  
Worn-out, used-up, with nothing to offer  
Nothing someone like Sam could want, anyway.  
She’s beautiful, brilliant, capable.  
Hell, I can’t even come up with the right words to describe her.

Seeing her trapped there on the other side of the force shield….  
It might not have been the worst moment of my life  
But it ranks right up there.  
Seeing the feelings on her face,  
Knowing she cares for me as much as I do her  
Let’s just say it wasn’t the best place to find out.  
But now that I know….

What? What can we possibly do?  
We have to keep our feelings in the room, like we agreed.  
But I don’t know how much longer I want to.

  
  
  


Sam:

He loves me. My God, he loves me.  
I can’t believe it.  
I thought I was the only one  
Harboring feelings of unrequited love.  
He never let on – never gave me a clue  
Although, if I’d been looking  
I might have seen the signs.

I thought I’d hidden my feelings so well  
From the look of astonishment on his face  
I think I succeeded.  
But the pain at seeing him,  
Knowing he was willing to sacrifice himself  
In a futile bid to save me –  
I wouldn’t wish that pain on my worst enemy.

We have to hide our feelings,  
Keep them in the room like we said we would.  
But I don’t know how much longer I can


End file.
